


There Is No Fear Now, Let Go And Just Be Free

by hilourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Older Harry, Toys, alpha!Harry, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that…did you just…” Louis asks softly, following Harry’s gaze.</p>
<p>“I…yeah,” Harry breathes.</p>
<p>“This would explain why you were so possessive. You’re in rut, baby,” Louis says with a smile, running his hand over Harry’s hot cheek. </p>
<p>“I’m…I’m an alpha,” Harry notes and Louis giggles.</p>
<p>“Yeah, suppose you are. God, feels good getting knotted,” Louis hums, his heat subsiding with the pulsing semen pumping into him. “’S fucking huge.”</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Louis is an omega and dates Harry, who they think is a beta, but he turns out to be an alpha. They accidentally soul bond and Louis ends up pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Fear Now, Let Go And Just Be Free

Honestly, of course this would happen to Louis the first week of school. God, if it wasn’t bad enough that he got bumped up two grade levels, meaning now he was in a school with not only omegas anymore, like himself, but with betas and alphas. Of all the fucking weeks in the world, this is the week he runs out of suppressants. 

He’s known he was an omega for as long as he can remember, but since he’s only 13, he’s only experienced one heat. The doctor’s put him on suppressants right away so he wouldn’t have to deal with them every single month. He was so young and the last thing he needed was to be going through three days of nonstop agony every single month. 

Usually, omegas have their alphas to take care of them through their heat and knot them, but Louis had a long way to go before he would find an alpha. He embarrassingly had to buy toys just to get over his first heat and he absolutely hated it, but knew he needed it until he found an alpha to bond with him. 

He knows his heat is coming while he’s in English. He’s sweating and his can feel a familiar tightening in his abdomen and he really, really can’t take it. He raises his hand quickly and asks to go to the nurse, hoping no one in the room is an alpha and can smell the slick he knows he’s starting to produce. 

He practically runs out of the room, but of course, with Louis’ shitty luck, most of the rugby team is in the hallway: alphas. Louis nearly whimpers and falls on his knees when the smell hits and he’s filled with fear.

“Pretty omega boy is in heat!” one of them calls, a smirk on his lips. 

“I bet he needs a fat alpha knot to fix him up, hmm?” another suggests, walking towards Louis. Louis whines, shaking his head.

“Please let me go. I don’t want this,” Louis pleads, not making eye contact.

“I think you do want this, pretty boy. I bet your hole is dripping with slick just begging for a knot, right? I can help you with that,” he says, running his hands up and down his hips. Louis tries to move away and a strangled cry comes out of his throat.

“No, please. I just want to go home,” Louis sniffles, his body shaking.

“Nah, I think you want to get fucked by an alpha,” the older boy insists.

“Leave him alone, Tyler. Let him go, now,” a boy with curly hair says firmly from across the hallway, his arms crossed firmly. 

“What are you going to do about it, Styles?” the boy mocks, tightening his grip on Louis’ waist and Louis sobs. 

“Remember what happened to your pal Nick? That could be you,” Harry reminds him. Tyler drops his hands at that, nodding his head towards the other direction.

“C’mon, boys. We should go,” Tyler says, his voice wavering slightly. They all leave quickly and Harry jogs over to Louis.

“Hey, I’m sorry about that. Are you alright?” Harry asks, his eyes shinning with concern and wow, those are gorgeous eyes. 

“I’m-no. I really, really need to go home,” Louis whimpers, another wave of heat hitting him so strong he grabs Harry for support.

“Let me take you home,” Harry insists, supporting Louis’ weight on his and walking him out. “I’m Harry, by the way. You look kind of young to be here, no offense.”

“’M Louis. Only 13, they put me here because they think I’m smart,” Louis explains then lets out a moan. 

“Just breathe, okay? I’m going to get you home,” Harry reassures, getting them to his car. 

“H-How old are you?” Louis asks when they get into the car.

“16,” Harry answers.

“You must not be an alpha,” Louis notes, gripping his cock through his pants.

“Nah, I’m just a beta. Besides, I have great self control, and my sister is an omega so I’m used to the smell and all that,” Harry shrugs, turning the key in the ignition. 

Louis gives him directions to his house, the whole time he’s panting and sweating and everything hurts. Harry tries to distract him, but it’s useless. Louis has his hand down his sweats, tugging on his dick and trying to relieve some of the pain, but it doesn’t help. They finally get to Louis’ house and thankfully, it’s empty. Harry picks him up into his arms and carries him to the door and looks Louis in the eyes.

“You going to be okay?” he asks. Louis nods but then shakes his head.

“N-no. I-I don’t think I can do it alone,” Louis whimpers, clutching his stomach. “C-can you help?”

“You…-I’m not an alpha,” Harry says, confused.

“I-I know, but I have t-toys. Won’t feel as good I-if I do it,” Louis whispers, squeezing his eyes shut.

“We don’t really now each other well, Lou,” Harry murmurs, not sure what to do.

“Fuck, please, Harry. Hurts so badly, need you,” Louis whines, tears falling down his cheeks. “God, please.”

“Oh, okay,” Harry breathes, understanding now. “I-uh, yeah, if you need me to help.” Louis nods eagerly and hands Harry the key, letting him open the door and Louis shows him where his bedroom is. 

Harry lays him down and kisses his sweaty forehead. “Okay, let’s, uh, get you out of your clothes first,” he mutters, helping Louis undress himself. Louis is sweating terribly and he can feel his slick soaking through his clothes. Just wonderful. 

Thankfully, Harry makes quick work of getting him naked and his slick is dripping down his thighs. Louis’ body is so little because he’s only 13 and Harry is three years older and he’s always been big for his age and it’s so much to handle. Harry doesn’t want to fuck Louis, simply because that would be wrong. They don’t know anything about each other and Harry can’t be the one to take his virginity away like that at a time like this. Louis deserves better.

“T-toys are in the drawer,” Louis motions, small fingers enclosing around his underdeveloped cock. Harry swallows and grabs a large, long dildo from the drawer and a fat, black butt plug. Harry looks at them then looks at the omega, wondering how those big toys will fit into such a small body. Then he remembers that he’s an omega, meaning his body is designed to be stretched out and get pregnant. 

Louis scrambles to get on his hands and knees quickly, looking back at Harry. “Please, Harry, do it. It hurts so much,” the younger boy whines, putting a pillow beneath him and rubbing his face on it. Harry nods, his mouth dry. He hesitantly twists two fingers inside of his small, fluttering hole, which takes him greedily. He pushes in a third, twisting them and feels his wet walls opening up, ready for an alpha’s knot. 

He pulls his fingers out and coats the dildo with his slick, realizing Louis probably wants the butt plug for after, keeping him filled up like a knot would. The dildo is probably nearly ten inches and it’s incredibly wide. Harry hesitantly slides in the tip and Louis moans loudly, pressing his hips back eagerly onto the rubber toy and coming quick and messy. 

“Christ, Harry, do it. Push it inside of me, please. Don’t hold out,” Louis begs, clearly knowing his way around it. His orgasm did nothing to calm him down, and he just needs it all. 

Harry clears his throat and pushes in deeper, watching Louis’ small, tight ass take it. Louis keeps whining and whimpering, none of which sound like painfully noises. Louis keeps pulling it inside, Harry barely having to do any work. Harry is speechless, unsure of how much of it he wants.

“How…when should I stop?” Harry asks, pushing in just a little deeper.

“Fuck, Harry, don’t. Whole thing,” Louis gasps and Harry’s head is spinning. Did he hear him correctly?

“You mean, like, the entire thing?” Harry asks, exasperated. 

“Shit, yes. Don’t make me do it myself,” Louis scolds, biting the pillow below him.

Harry obliges, pushing in further and further. When he gets to the other end of the dildo, he’s timid, but Louis’ voice brings him back. “Jesus, Harry, just do it!”

The older boy listens, pushes in the last inch and watches Louis’ hole swallow it all. Louis breathes out in relief and Harry can’t believe what he’s just seen. The younger boy gasps and comes over his stomach. Louis’ small hand moves to his tummy and feels around, feeling the tip of the toy pressing against his stomach. Harry rolls him onto his back, observing it himself. 

“Oh my god,” he whispers, placing his large hand on his slightly protruding belly. “Does it hurt?”

“God, no, it feels so good. So full,” Louis sighs, clearly calmer than he was earlier. 

“You gonna push it out?” Harry asks, clearly interested. Louis nods and rubs at his stomach a moment longer.

“In a sec, that part isn’t as fulfilling. I like being full,” Louis answers. Harry nods, poking at Louis’ tummy, completely fascinated. Louis takes a deep breath before sitting up on his knees, his back facing Harry’s. “Might have to help.”

“Mkay,” Harry says lowly, rubbing Louis’ lower back. Louis holds the headboard in front of him, his head hanging low as he begins to push. He had trouble with it at first, groaning in pain, so Harry rubs at his back and hips and stomach, soothing him. Louis finally presses the tip out and Harry takes hold of it with his thumb and finger, keeping it from sinking back inside. Louis keeps at it, the noises making Harry even harder in his jeans. 

He finally pushes it out, Harry helping pull it out fully. He sighs in relief, dropping onto his stomach in exhaustion. “Haz,” Louis croaks, unsure of where that nickname came from. “Can you use the butt plug now? Want to try to nap while I can before it gets bad again.”

Harry nods and grabs the black plug, coating it with Louis’ slick and pushing it into Louis’ small hole, making him keen and come once again, shaking slightly. Harry secures it inside, tapping it a few times for good measure. 

“That good?” Harry asks, rubbing his back. Louis nods tiredly, his eyes drifting closed already. Harry kisses his shoulder and goes to get off the bed, but Louis makes a noise of disapproval. 

“Stay,” is all he can say, and Harry isn’t one to argue. He lies beside the spent omega, who curls himself into Harry’s large arms. Harry holds him, letting him nuzzle close. Louis is snoring lightly within seconds, and Harry smiles fondly. Jesus, he just met the kid and he’s already helped him through his heat and cuddled with him after. Clearly, he’s in deep shit.  
~  
After that, Louis and Harry become good friends. They hang out a lot and Harry is protective of the younger boy. They walk to classes together and text all day long. They haven’t been able to spend an entire day without contact from the other, and it’s become such a dependent relationship, but neither of them mind much. 

Harry continues to help Louis through his heats whenever one flares up, but never takes off his own clothes. It’s strictly with toys because he doesn’t want to push the friendship line between the two of them. 

“Fuck, Harry. Hurts so badly. Can you just-oh my god, please, fuck me,” Louis pants, his legs spread wide with slick dripping out of his hole. His whole body is flushed and his hair is damp with sweat. Harry’s between his legs twisting a dildo inside of him, but when he hears Louis speak, his neck snaps up to look at him in surprise.

“Wait, what?” Harry asks dumbly, his body frozen.

“Jesus, I need you to fuck me. I need your cock, shit, please,” Louis begs, his voice rough and scratchy. 

“Lou, that’s-are you sure?” Harry asks, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Oh my god, Harry, yes I’m sure. I swear to god I’ll do this myself if I have to, just get on with it!” Louis yells, lolling his head back, a bead of sweat dripping down his neck.

“Okay, okay, I’m going. Do we need a condom?” Harry asks tentatively, unzipping his pants and tossing them off. He lathers his cock with Louis’ slick and pulls the dildo out slowly.

“No, just-you talk way too fucking much. C’mon, I’m begging here,” Louis pleads, almost crying. Harry pushes his sweaty hair back and leans over, kissing his forehead. 

“I got you,” he murmurs, pressing inside of him gently. Louis sighs contently and grips Harry’s biceps tightly. A shiver runs down his spine and he bites down on his lip.

“Oh, god. You’re so…you’re huge,” Louis observes, Harry not even seated inside fully yet. Harry holds his hips and presses in deeper, Louis’ hole stretching around him obscenely. “You fucking shit, you’ve been holding back on me.”

Harry laughs at that, filling him deeper. He was huge for a beta: he’s the size of an alpha but he’s never formed a knot before, and by his age he should have, so he’s got to be a beta. Louis’ nails are digging into his arms, leaving red scratch marks that only provoke him further. He bottoms out, holding still for a moment. Louis’ head is thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hung open.

“That okay? You alright?” Harry bites his lip, unsure of himself.

“I’m going to need you to shut up and fuck me,” Louis grits, tangling his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry chuckles lowly, gripping his hips a little tighter and pulling out slowly before slamming back in. That one, slow push is the reason for Louis’ orgasm, nearly coming dry this time. Harry had already gotten him to come from the dildo three times already. 

Harry finds his rhythm easily, thrusting in quickly. He changes angles slightly and Louis cries out at the thrust to his prostate. His hands come up to Harry’s shoulders and his fingernails dig in roughly. 

“There! Oh, fuck! Harry, there again,” Louis shouts, trying to press down. Harry obliges, not wanting to make Louis anymore frustrated than he already was. He fucks into him harder, slamming into his prostate with every thrust. Louis comes again, this time only a pathetic little dribble of come coming out. 

“Shit, Louis, you’re so amazing,” Harry moans, leaning down and suck on his collarbone. Louis knows he should reply, but his brain is fuzzy with lust and Harry. His walls clench tightly around Harry and the older boy groans, sucking on the skin. “God, oh, mm, close.”

Louis can’t even speak, just yanks on Harry’s curls and cries out incoherently. Harry keens loudly, coming deep inside of him. Louis comes right after, completely dry. Harry pulls out softly, lying besides Louis. The younger boy just curls into him, just like they do every time, and Harry kisses his forehead softly. Louis looks up at him, his eyes finally going back to normal. 

“We just…” Harry trails off, laughing a little.

“Yeah, we…yeah,” Louis grins, biting his lip.

“Can I try something?” Harry asks, brushing some hair out of Louis’ face. Louis nods his head a little, watching Harry closely. Harry holds the back of Louis’ neck, brushing a thumb across his cheekbone and leaning in slowly. Louis’ eyes flutter closed and his lips part just slightly. Harry presses his plump lips against Louis’ thinner ones, and that’s it. That’s all they need is each other, they can feel it in their bones. Louis straddles him and wraps his arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. Harry holds his waist and smiles, biting on his lower lip. 

“I didn’t realize how badly I wanted you until now,” Louis admits, pressing his lips feverishly to Harry’s again.

“No, I always knew,” Harry murmurs, chasing his lips. Louis looks down at him before he can get him and bites his lip. 

“You did?” he asks tentatively.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Then why the hell were you holding back on me all this time?” Louis squawks, playfully hitting Harry’s chest, but Harry just takes his hand in his and kisses the back of it and smiles.

“You’re young, and you were in heat, so I didn’t think you’d actually want me for anything more, especially since I’m not an alpha,” Harry explains, running his thumb over Louis’ knuckles. 

“What? Jesus, Harry, this isn’t only for sex. I don’t think it ever was, honestly. You’re, Christ, you’re amazing. You’re so funny and you always take such good care of me and you just make me feel so…special. I mean, I know alphas want me but that’s only because I’m a rare male omega and they just want to knot me and knock me up and leave me, probably. But, I know you aren’t like that and you’re just so…I don’t know, gentle with me and it makes me feel so amazing and-“ Louis continues to ramble but Harry cuts him off with a kiss.

“Babe,” Harry laughs, and that’s all he has to say for Louis to fall into a fit of girly giggles and hides his face in his neck. 

“You called me babe,” Louis notes, his voice muffled. 

“I did. I’m hoping this means we can be, you know, boyfriends, if you want,” Harry smiles softly, running a hand through Louis’ soft hair. Louis purrs into it, closing his eyes and blinking them open again to look down.

“Yeah,” he breathes. “That sounds perfect.”

“Well,” Harry grins. “I’m glad you feel that way. I don’t think you know how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

Before Louis can speak, Harry is kissing him again, and again, and a few more times. Louis just giggles into him, holding him close and embracing this moment.   
~  
The two boys come to the mutual decision that there’s no point in hiding their relationship, so it isn’t a big deal when they walk into school the next week with their hands clasped tightly together and smiling brightly. 

“You know,” Louis whispers to Harry as they walk. “You’re my first boyfriend, and I think I did a pretty good job of picking one. Looks like there’s some envious glares going on right now.”

Harry laughs at that, looking around him. Since Harry’s a beta, he can practically be with anyone, but he chose Louis, someone younger than him and he wouldn’t change it for anything. He knows Louis is the right choice and he has for a while, even if he’s an omega and Harry’s not an alpha, he has a gut feeling it’ll work for the best, at least he hopes. 

“Is Louis with Harry?” Liam asks one of his best friend’s Zayn. Zayn looks down the hallway and sees Louis giggling at something Harry must have said with their hands locked between them.

“Uh, looks like it, yeah,” Zayn shrugs, leaning against the row of lockers.

“I can’t fucking believe it,” Liam says lowly. “Why didn’t he tell us?”

“Louis probably knew you’d react this way so he kept it from us. I’m not surprised,” Zayn replies.

“He’s our best friend, Zayn! I’ve known him since he was four, and now he won’t even tell me that he’s got a new boyfriend,” Liam says, not doing a good job of hiding the hurt in his voice. 

“Li, I know you’re upset, and I know why,” Zayn says softly, putting a hand on Liam’s shoulder.

“Don’t,” Liam says harshly. “Don’t say it. I just-fuck, never mind. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Maybe we should though, Liam. Maybe bottling all this shit up is making it worse. Jesus, you don’t have to talk to me, alright? But you’re going to need to talk to Louis about this and tell him how you feel. I can’t fix this, only you can,” Zayn explains. 

“He’s with Harry now, Zayn,” Liam mumbles, slamming his locker shut. “Just drop it.”

Liam walks away and Zayn sighs, leaning back on the lockers. The three of them have been friends for years, and they were both alphas that were protective of their omega friend. When they found out Louis would be moved to their school, they took it as their duties to make sure he would be alright with the alphas. Unfortunately, they can’t be with him all the time, and that’s how the first incident happened the first week of school. 

Louis and Harry walk towards Zayn, Harry’s hand now on Louis’ back. “Hey, Zayn,” Louis smiles brightly, putting in his locker combination. 

“Are you going to introduce me?” Zayn deadpans, and Louis looks over at him and suddenly realizes he hasn’t talked to Zayn or Liam about Harry yet.

“Oh, yeah, uh, sorry. Zayn, this is Harry. He’s my, erm, boyfriend,” Louis says, staring hard at his locker. Harry smiles at Zayn and offers him his hand.

“Hey, mate,” he greets, and Zayn looks at him before sighing and shaking his hand.

“Hey, nice to meet you. Lou,” Zayn says, turning his attention back to the younger boy. “I would suggest talking to Liam.”

“Uh, alright. Maybe during lunch or something,” Louis shrugs, grabbing his books and closing his locker. “I really have to run to English. Babe?”

“Yeah, coming,” Harry answers, giving Zayn another look before walking off with his boyfriend. 

“So, you never told me about Zayn and…Liam?” Harry says, trying to recall the names. 

“Oh. Yeah, uh, sorry. It kind of just slipped my mind I guess. No big deal,” Louis shrugs.

“They’re both alphas,” Harry notes.

“Erm, yeah. Is that a problem?” Louis asks, confused.

“No, it’s just…I don’t know. Thought you would be with one of them or something.”

“Harry,” Louis starts, stopping in the hallway and turning to face him. “Just because they’re alphas doesn’t mean I want to be with them. They’re both great guys, I know they are, but they’re like brothers to me. Are you jealous?”

“No, no, not jealous it’s just…” Harry searches for the words without sounding like an asshole.

“You can’t trust them, is what you’re getting at,” Louis estimates. “Listen, Haz, they’re fine. They’ve built up a certain immunity with me since they’re around me all the time. Growing up, we all kind of knew I would be an omega and assumed that at least Liam would be an alpha. They’ve never tried anything with me, even while I’m in heat. It’s sweet that you’re worried about me, though.”

“Sorry, it’s just weird. I didn’t think I’d have to worry about being so possessive over someone since I’m a beta but, you do things to me,” Harry sighs, putting his hands on Louis’ hips. Louis smiles at him and curls his hand around Harry’s neck.

“I like possessive Harry. It’s hot,” Louis grins, leaning up on his tippy toes and kissing him softly.

“Mm, I’ll keep it in mind,” Harry murmurs with a grin, giving him another kiss before they walk off to class together.  
~  
“So, are you going to talk to Lou?” Zayn asks at lunch, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Only if he’s not with Harry. Maybe I shouldn’t tell him here, maybe I should do it in private,” Liam says, scratching the back of his neck. 

“You can’t avoid this forever, Liam. Just grow a pair and get it over with,” Zayn groans, his annoyance for this situation growing every day. Liam glares at him and wants to say something, but then Louis is walking over with Harry by his side. Liam has to consciously try not to get up and hit him.

“Hi, guys,” Louis greets, smiling softly and sitting across from Liam. “Uh, Li, this is Harry, he’s my-“

“Boyfriend,” Liam finishes for him harshly. Louis swallows and glances are Harry.

“Uh, I’m going to go sit with Niall today, babe,” Harry says softly, leaning down to give him a kiss. Louis understands and nods, squeezing his hip.

“I’ll see you after, then?” Louis asks hopefully, and Harry nods, giving him a peck on the cheek before walking towards his own friends. The table is tensely silent, which only lasts a few brief moments because Zayn is letting out a noise of frustration.

“Jesus Christ, if you two don’t talk soon I’m going to lose my shit. Liam has wanted to tell you something for a long time, Louis. Tell him now,” Zayn commands, biting into his sandwich roughly. 

“Liam?” Louis asks hesitantly.

“Okay, yeah, Zayn is right. Listen, I don’t think Harry is a good choice for you,” Liam says bluntly. 

“What? You met him for two seconds,” Louis says, shocked.

“He isn’t an alpha. You need an alpha to take care of you.”

“Excuse me? Just because he’s a beta doesn’t mean anything. He takes care of me just fine, thank you. I don’t think my relationship concerns you,” Louis spits.

“What about when you’re in heat, then? He can’t knot you and he’s never going to be able to get you pregnant. You’ll never have that bond that every omega wants,” Liam says.

“Pregnant? Oh my god, Liam, I’m 14! Harry’s only 17! Can you just chill out? This isn’t your business. I like him and he likes me back and it works right now. Why can’t you let me be happy?”

“Because I want you to be happy with me and not him!” Liam shouts, and it goes quiet. Louis freezes, eyes going soft and Zayn averts his eyes.

“What?” Louis breathes.

“I’ve wanted to be with you for the longest time. When I found out about this whole alpha and omega thing and I knew what we would be, I desperately hoped you’d be the one I would end up with. I never thought you’d be with some beta.”

“Liam,” Louis whispers. “I don’t…know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything,” Liam grumbles, getting up and walking away. Louis slumps in his chair, staring over at Zayn.

“You knew?”

“Thought it was obvious, mate.”

“No, I really had no idea,” Louis whispers. Harry walks over to the table and sits next to Louis, putting his hand on his lower back.

“Everything alright? I saw Liam leave.”

“Um,” Louis starts, but doesn’t finish. He’s got tears in his eyes and he doesn’t know what to do.

“Oh, sweetie,” Harry murmurs, pulling the younger boy into his chest. “Let’s go talk in my car.”

Zayn watches them walk away and huffs, shaking his head. He always had a bad feeling it would come down to this, but he just figured Louis would come around and realize Liam was a good choice. Now that he has Harry, he doubts anything will change. 

Louis and Harry get to Harry’s car and sit in the back. Harry wraps his arms around him and lets him cry it out into his chest before talking. Harry’s hand sooths down his back, kisses every place he can reach, and makes sure to whisper comforting words into his ear.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Harry asks softly after Louis seemed to have calmed down.

“Liam likes me and doesn’t think I should be with you,” Louis chokes out, biting his lip.

“He what?” Harry asks, taken back.

“He said I need an alpha like him to take care of me and bond me and get me pregnant,” Louis sniffs. Harry stays quiet for a moment because he never really thought about how this would affect Louis. They wouldn’t be able to have that bond beta’s can only dream of and he wouldn’t be able to knot Louis and give him a baby and even though they were still young, the thought was still there.

“It’s just,” Louis’ voice brings Harry out of his thoughts “god, I want those things, Harry. I want to be bonded and get pregnant and have an alpha to protect me and our babies but you…I don’t want to give you up for it.”

“I know, Louis, I don’t want to let you go either,” Harry murmurs. “I’m sorry I can’t be what you need.”

“No, Harry, you are what I need. You protect me and care about me and-”

“Love you,” Harry finishes for him. Louis stares up at him with his mouth hanging open.

“Wait, you what?” Louis whispers.

“I love you. And I wish I could be an alpha so one day we could bond and do all those things together.”

“Harry, I love you too. I’m not concerned about all that right now though, okay? I just want to be with you right now and not worry about the future.”

“Yeah, okay. We can do that,” Harry nods, bringing their lips together. 

“Harry?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I love you a lot.”

“I know. I might love you just a little bit more.”  
~

Liam avoids Louis like the plague, and it sucks a lot. Louis can’t help but feel upset by it, considering Liam was his absolute best friend, save for Zayn. Harry tried distracting him in any way he could though, which Louis was grateful for. 

After nearly a week, Louis can’t take it anymore. Once Harry leaves his house that night, Louis is jogging down the street to go to Liam’s house, and he’s never been more grateful that they live so close to each other. He rings the doorbell and shuffles his weight from foot to foot, gnawing on his bottom lip. Of course, his mom answers the door.

“Louis! How are you, darling?” she smiles softly, pulling him in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m good, Mrs. Payne. Is Liam here?” 

“He’s in his room. Been awfully quiet the past few days. I don’t know what’s gotten up to him. Maybe you being here will put him in a better mood,” she says hopefully, and Louis has to bite his tongue to keep him from shouting IT’S MY FAULT ALL OF IT IS BECAUSE OF ME.

She lets Louis in and he goes upstairs to Liam’s room, knocking lightly on his door. He can hear Liam grumble and shout “don’t want to talk right now!”

“Li? It’s me, Louis,” Louis says timidly, leaning closer to the door. There’s a long pause, but then there’s shuffling behind the door. Louis straightens up and hugs his waist while he waits. When the door swings open, Liam’s got far more scruff than he did the last time he saw him, and his eyes look tired and dull. 

“What do you want?” Liam asks dejectedly. 

“Can we talk? Please?” Louis asks softly. Liam takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh, moving over to let Louis into his room. They sit on his unmade bed and it’s quiet for a moment but Liam finally speaks.

“Why are you here, Louis?”

“I wanted to say I was sorry. I’ve been thinking about it and I know this must be difficult for you. I talked to Harry and we decided that for now we’re just having fun, and when we have to worry about all that soul bonding and pregnancy stuff, we will. But we’re young and I love him a lot, Li,” Louis explains, his voice gentle. He places a small hand on Liam’s thigh and watches his face for any emotion.

“Great, so you came over to rub it in my face, then,” Liam mumbles, shaking his head.

“No, I came to say I was sorry. And yeah, I love Harry a lot, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. I mean, how couldn’t I? We’ve been through so much together and you’ve taken care of me. I could never just stop talking to you, Li. You mean a lot to me and I love you,” Louis soothes, running a hand over Liam’s scruff.

“Not as much as you love Harry,” Liam scoffs and crosses his arms.

“I love you differently, Li. C’mon. If you get to know him, you’ll love him. He’s so funny and kind and he likes old bands and he takes stupid pictures and you would love his car and-“ Louis rambles on, but Liam cuts him off with an actual, heartfelt laugh.

“Alright, alright, Lou, I get it. I’m sorry too, you know. For what I said and all that,” Liam says. 

“It’s okay, Li. I forgive you. I still love you,” he smiles softly, giving him a kiss on his cheek. “It’s time for you to shave, I think.”

“Fair enough,” Liam laughs. “Didn’t have the energy to do it earlier.”

“Mm, it’s time now, love,” Louis laughs. It isn’t awkward anymore, and they’re able to hang out like they usually do, and it’s so nice Louis feels like crying, but he doesn’t.  
~  
Thankfully, everything does work out for the best. Liam actually likes Harry a lot and Niall has joined their little group. The five of them have been inseparable for the past four years. Louis is 18 years old and finally out of high school, while Harry is 21 and nearly done with uni. They moved in together in a cozy little flat in London once Louis graduated, and Liam, Niall, and Zayn all live close by. 

Louis just stopped taking his suppressants since he wouldn’t have to worry about school anymore and he has Harry to help him through his heats. Louis was always bright, which is why he skipped a couple of grades, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go to uni just yet. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life, so he was taking a semester off. Harry was well on his way to becoming a successful stockbroker, so neither of them were too worried. Harry told him he would support him with whatever he chooses to do. 

“HarryHarryHarry please,” Louis begs, sweaty trickling down his body. He’s been in heat all day and Harry had to come back from class early to help him. When he walked in and smelled Louis, he was instantly hard and felt a primal instinct kick in that he needed his omega. He tore off his clothes quickly and he suddenly felt too hot all over. He had never felt such a desperate sort of need before, and he knew he needed to get to Louis quickly.

Now, Harry is thrusting into Louis harshly, running his large hands all over his body and all his brain can register is Louis’ tight heat wrapped around him. He’s growling like an animal in Louis ear, his heavy balls slapping against his cheek quickly. Harry bites down on Louis’ neck, breaking the skin there, but neither of them pays any attention to it. Louis is whining pitifully and sobs out, coming dry. Harry lets out another deep growl and then-

His knot pops.

Both of them stay still, completely confused. Harry looks down at where they’re tied together and swallows hard.

“Is that…did you just…” Louis asks softly, following Harry’s gaze.

“I…yeah,” Harry breathes.

“This would explain why you were so possessive. You’re in rut, baby,” Louis says with a smile, running his hand over Harry’s hot cheek. 

“I’m…I’m an alpha,” Harry notes and Louis giggles.

“Yeah, suppose you are. God, feels good getting knotted,” Louis hums, his heat subsiding with the pulsing semen pumping into him. “’S fucking huge.”

Harry smiles and then looks at the blood trickling down Louis’ neck and he gasps quietly.

“Shit, Lou, I…oh my god,” Harry murmurs, wiping the blood with his thumb. Louis registers this after a moment and makes a silent O with his mouth. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t…I didn’t know.”

“Harry, it’s okay,” Louis says quietly, wrapping his hand around Harry’s neck. “I…I think this a good thing. I told you, I’ve always wanted to be soul bonded with an alpha and now…you’re my alpha.” He’s grinning so wide his cheeks hurt, but this is every omega’s dream, really. Harry smiles at that, leaning down to give him a kiss. It ends as soon as it starts though.

“Shit!” Harry shouts, eyes wide.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Louis asks, confused. 

“You…oh my god, shit. You’re off your suppressants, Louis. And I just, oh my god,” Harry mumbles, his mind racing. Louis freezes, realizing what he means. No suppressants, he’s in heat, Harry is in rut, and they’re currently tied together. There’s only a very, very slim chance that he isn’t pregnant. 

They’re quiet for a few moments, Harry knot still pumping inside of Louis. Louis stares at his tummy, imagines it swollen with Harry’s baby inside, and he gets light headed. The thought is so overwhelming and so…safe. Louis thinks safe is a good word to use, because now they’re soul bonded, and sure, they didn’t plan for it to happen, nor did they ever plan for Louis to get pregnant. Louis has wanted this storyline since he was a kid: find an alpha, soul bond, have his babies. Once he met Harry, he was willing to get rid of that story and write a new one, but he still thought about it constantly. Now that it was happening, he couldn’t find himself to care about anything but. 

“Louis, say something. Oh, please. Shit, I’m so, so sorry. God, this rut thing makes my brain so foggy and I can’t think straight,” Harry rambles, so angry with himself for what he let himself do. Louis smiles softly, a small, gentle smile, and puts his hand on Harry’s bicep.

“Shh,” he whispers, leaning up and catching Harry’s mouth with his own. Harry’s eyes are still open and he’s confused and has no idea what he should do. “Stop thinking,” Louis murmurs into his mouth, and so he does. 

They kiss softly for a few moments, waiting for Harry’s knot to go down. It’s a weird feeling, Louis thinks, but he really, really likes it. Something about it is so intimate, probably the fact that they’re physically stuck together until it’s over, and it makes Louis tingle all over. 

“Hey,” Louis says softly, putting his forehead against his alpha’s. “We’re alright. We might have made a baby together, Harry. How could I be mad about that? This is something I’ve always wanted. Granted, I thought I might be older than 18 but, we’ll make it work, I’m sure. We always do, right?”

Harry grins, seeing that fond, soft look take over Louis’ face as he speaks. He knows how badly Louis wants this, and he looks so genuinely happy Harry can’t seem to worry much. 

“Right,” Harry agrees, intertwining their fingers and nuzzling their noses together. It’s all soft and gentle for a while, until Louis starts to sweat again and can feel his cock fattening up between them. Harry’s animal instincts kick in quickly at the smell of Louis’ slick, and that’s it; they’re gone.   
~  
Without much of a surprise at all, they find out Louis is pregnant a few weeks later. Harry goes to the doctor with him to get himself checked out and gets suppressants for his rut. The doctor tells him it’s uncommon but normal for someone to find out so late in life that they’re an alpha or an omega, but he seems perfectly healthy. 

Louis has a certain glow about him lately, Harry notices. He seems brighter and happier and his smile is softer and he’s more gentle and Harry is so, so fond of him. Louis’ hand is almost touching his tummy, as if he’s trying to feel it grow but it’s definitely too early for it. Harry wants to tell him, but finds it too adorable to comment on.

They’re on the couch, Louis’ head in Harry’s lap and his fingers are playing with his stomach gently, drawing random patterns. Harry is finding it hard to pay attention to what ever they’re watching on TV because Louis is so much more interesting.

“Have you thought of names?” Louis asks idly.

“Names? Babe, we just found out,” Harry laughs, running his fingers through Louis’ hair. Louis smiles a little and puts his palm over his belly button.

“I know but we only have seven and a half months to prepare,” Louis shrugs and Harry chuckles.

“That’s more than plenty of time, babe. I promise I will not let out baby go unnamed,” Harry smiles, leaning down to kiss Louis’ forehead. 

“What do you want it to be?” Louis asks a few moments later.

“I’m happy with either, babe. I just want it to be healthy and maybe even look just like you.”

“Hey, I want him to be a perfect mix of the both of us,” Louis pouts.

“Him, hmm?” Harry smiles softly, putting his hand over Louis’.

“I don’t know, is it weird that it kinda feels like a boy? I could be wrong, but it’s a 50/50 shot, right?” Louis grins.

“A boy would be nice,” Harry rubs his tummy softly. “I’m happy with anything.”

Louis smiles, nuzzling closer to his boyfriend.   
~  
“I can’t believe we’re having a baby girl,” Louis smiles when they walk into the house, hanging his coat on the rack.

“She’s going to be wonderful, like her Daddy,” Harry smiles, pulling Louis into a kiss. 

“Just four more months. Nervous?” Louis asks softly, his eyes a little wide.

“A little bit but I have you. We’ll get through it,” Harry nods, pressing a kiss on his forehead. “We should probably talk about a couple of things though.”

“Like what?” Louis asks, clearly confused.

“C’mere,” Harry takes his hand, bringing him to the couch and sitting them both down. “We need to talk about what you’re going to do about uni and your future and stuff. You can do whatever you want, I told you I’ll support you no matter what your choice is, but I think we’ve avoided it long enough.”

“I…don’t really know what I want, Harry,” Louis says softly, looking down at his tummy and rubbing it softly. “I’d love to be able to raise our kids, you know? Without nannies and day cares and stuff. I want to be able to be with them for everything and be here when you get back from work and cook dinner and take the kids grocery shopping and it might sound so stupid but…I kind of really want that with you.”

“Lou,” Harry smiles. “If you want to be a stay at home dad sort of thing, you can do that. It sounds really nice, honestly. And I think I’d be happy knowing my omega isn’t around alphas and stuff, which is possessive, I know, but I just can’t trust them.”

“I know, baby,” Louis giggles. “I don’t want to be useless, though.”

“Louis, you’ll be raising our children. There’s no way you’ll be useless. I’m okay with it, really,” Harry soothes, rubbing his thigh.

“Okay, I think it’s decided then,” Louis nods with a small smile.

“You’re sure? You’re really smart, Louis. You could be doing a lot of things, and even though having you home with our kids would be amazing, I don’t want you to resent me in the future for this.”

“I won’t, Harry. Maybe when the kids are older I’ll find a job somewhere or go back to school, but with her coming so soon I can’t do that right now. And there’s no way I’m allowing a stranger to watch her while we’re gone,” Louis says firmly. “I’m not comfortable with that.”

“Alright, then it’s settled. I’m gonna make lunch, okay?” Harry says, getting off the couch and giving him a quick kiss.

“Okay,” Louis says with a smile, curling into the couch and smiling down at his stomach.   
~  
You’re actually going to be a father, Harry tells him one sleepless night with Louis sleeping next to him, a possessive arm over his round, 8-month pregnant belly. You’re going to have to support that baby and Louis and not fuck it up, his brain screams at him. Harry stares up at the ceiling, eyes wide and he kicks the sheets off, suddenly too hot. He gives another look to Louis, but can’t ignore the swell of his stomach. Harry jumps out of bed, grabbing a bag and throwing a couple of things in it, writing a note and leaving it for Louis before quietly leaving the flat. 

Louis wakes up to an empty bed, no smell of pancakes or bacon or French toast, and everything is too silent. He bites the inside of his cheek and when he sees a note next to him, he grabs it quickly.

I’m sorry. I need a break. I just need to clear my head or something, I don’t know.   
-Harry x

Louis rereads the notes 28 times, blinking rapidly hoping the letters will rearrange into something, anything, but this. They don’t change, and Louis crumples it up quickly and throws it as far as he can before a wail escapes his throat. He wants to get out of bed and break things, but his back hurts and he’s the size of a whale and he can’t do anything. 

He cries it out for a while, curling into Harry’s side of the bed and holding his pillow close. He’s the one carrying a baby around in his stomach and Harry is the one that needs the break, which seems completely unfair. He can’t be alone right now, one of the main reasons being he physically can’t stand up on his own and he’s starving and really needs the help getting around. He’s almost convinced he’s pregnant with twins with how big he’s gotten, and he hates it. 

He calls Liam, of course, because Liam always takes care of him. He always has, before and during Harry. He doesn’t tell Liam what happened, just tells him that he needs him as soon as possible. Liam doesn’t ask, just rushes over because he’s Liam and he’ll drop the world for Louis. 

He’s over within minutes with a box of Louis’ favorite chocolates and chocolate chip ice cream. When Louis opens the door, he bursts into a fresh new set of tears when he sees what Liam has for him.

“Lou, come here,” Liam instructs, pulling him close and bringing him inside. They head straight for the couch and Liam sits down, putting Louis on his lap, not caring about boundaries when his best friend is crying. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Louis hides his face in Liam’s neck and Liam’s hand finds itself rubbing Louis’ aching back. 

“Harry left. He wrote a note saying he needed a break to clear his head and he was sorry,” Louis sobs, clutching to Liam’s shirt. 

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Liam growls, gripping Louis tighter.

“Li, stop. He...he has to come back, right? We’re soul bounded. He can’t just walk out, right?” Louis asks, looking into his eyes pleadingly. 

“Yeah, Lou. He has to be feeling the pain you’re in. But until he comes back, I’m not going anywhere, okay? No where,” Liam promises, putting a hand on Louis’ stretched belly and rubbing softly, which is Louis’ absolute favorite. 

“Okay,” Louis sighs, laying his head on Liam’s shoulder. “Thanks, Li. Love you.”

“Love you too, Lou. I’ll always be here,” Liam says. 

“I know,” Louis replies, yawning. 

“Are you tired? Do you need a nap?”

“No, think I just want to cuddle and watch movies.”

“We can do that.”

They watch movies and cuddle and eating chocolate and ice cream and Liam is always touching Louis in some way and it’s so comforting that Louis doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to think about Harry and their soul bond. They chat casually, nothing too serious. Liam hasn’t found a mate yet; probably because he’s so stuck on Louis but that’s a whole other thing he’s not willing to talk about. 

“Why wouldn’t he have told me he wasn’t ready for a baby earlier? You know, here it is eight months later and I’m nearly ready to explode and this whole time I thought he was so excited about it, like I am, and then he just fucking leaves! It’s his fucking fault, anyway,” Louis rants, curling into Liam’s side with Liam’s hand rubbing his stomach.

“I’m sorry, Lou. He’s an idiot, really. But hey, no matter what, you’re going to have a beautiful baby girl that you love so much and she’s going to be your baby. That’s amazing,” Liam kisses his temple. Louis smiles at that, putting a hand on his own stomach and rubbing it softly.

“Yeah, you’re right about that. I can’t wait for her to be here,” Louis says, his voice gentle. “You know, I was thinking about the name Gabriella. Do you like it?”

“I love it, Lou,” Liam smiles. 

“Are you ever angry we never had sex?” Louis asks casually.

“What?” Liam asks, caught off guard. “I mean, I’m upset I never got the chance and that you picked Harry but I love you and want what’s best for you. And you love Harry and that’s alright.”

“I’m sorry. If I had known-“

“You still would have picked Harry,” Liam smiles sadly. “He’s your mate, Lou. I think that was always known, even before we knew he was an alpha.”

“But you never got the chance to fuck me,” Louis pouts. “Don’t you want to?”

“Of course I do, Louis. I always have. But you’re bonded and you’re pregnant with Harry’s baby. Your hormones are just all out of whack. You belong to Harry and so does that baby, that’s never going to change.”

“But doesn’t that make you sad?”

“Yeah, a little bit. But like I said, I want you to be happy.”

“But Li, I’m not happy! Harry left!” Louis cries.

“But he’s coming back, Louis. He always will because he’s your mate.”

“It isn’t fair, Liam. He gets to take a break and that’s fine, but it’s not like I can just take off my stomach and take a break from it. I’m the one going through this and I’ve accepted it. I understand my body was made this way in order to make babies and that’s amazing, honestly. I knew from the beginning this wouldn’t be easy and I was right. But I can’t leave it and Harry shouldn’t have left me.”

Liam doesn’t say anything, just holds Louis a little bit tighter, kisses his hair and lets him cry it out. They cuddle in Louis’ bed that night, Liam holding him tight.

“Louis? Baby, I’m home,” Harry calls the next morning. Louis wakes up groggily, his head buried in Liam’s shoulder, but when he processes the voice, his eyes are wide.

“Is that Harry?” Louis whispers, panicked.

“Yeah, I think you should talk to him,” Liam soothes a hand down his back.

“I’m nervous,” Louis admits.

“I know, but you can fix this,” Liam reassures.

“Louis? Baby, I want to talk,” Harry calls again, opening the door of their bedroom. “What?”

“Harry,” Louis says softly. “Hi.”

“Why are you in our bed with Liam?”

“Mate, this isn’t what it looks like. He just needed someone to talk to and I didn’t want him to be alone. Nothing happened,” Liam says quickly.

“I was gone for a day, and you run to Liam?” Harry asks, clenching his fists.

“What? You shouldn’t have left at all, Harry!” Louis screams, pushing himself off of the bed slowly and waddling over to him. “I’m pregnant with your kid, Harry! And you left me!”

“I came right back, Louis! I just needed a break to think about things!” Harry yells back.

“Break, right. Where did you go, huh?” Louis crosses his arms over his chest.

“To my parents house, Louis! It wasn’t a big deal! I talked to them about us and slept it off and then came back! And I’m here now, okay? I’m here and I’m staying,” Harry’s voice gets softer towards the end, moving towards him holding his hands.

“Li, can you give us a minute?” Louis asks quietly, looking over at him.

“I’m actually going to get going and let you guys sort this out. Call if you need me,” Liam says softly, kissing Louis’ forehead and leaving. Louis looks back at Harry and he’s crying. 

“Harry, why didn’t you talk to me about this?” Louis asks quietly, whimpering.

“Let’s sit down, okay?” Harry says softly, bringing Louis to their bed and sitting him down. “Louis, you’re so ready to be a parent and you’re so excited and it makes me so happy but it’s like…I see how ready you are and I just feel unprepared. I’m going to be the fuck up.”

“Harry, I’m still terrified. Being pregnant is the easy part. I get to talk about how excited I am but once this kid pops out I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’m so scared and then you left,” Louis chokes on a sob.

“Baby, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to think I wasn’t ready for a baby and I just needed to talk to my mom, I guess. I should have done a better job and I’m sorry but it’s not going to happen again.”

“I want you to be comfortable enough to talk to me. We’re bonded, Harry. We’re each other’s everything, you know that. You’re going to be an amazing father, I know it. And this is a team effort, okay? It isn’t just you. You’re never going to be alone,” Louis says gently, running his thumb over Harry’s jawline. 

“I’m so sorry, Louis. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m staying right here,” Harry soothes, kissing him deeply. 

“Good, because this is where you belong,” Louis murmurs, tracing the sailboat inked on his bicep. “Home. Remember that.”  
~  
Louis gives birth to a beautiful baby girl a month later, and they name her Gabriella Michelle Styles. She’s absolutely breath taking, with Louis’ blue eyes and curly hair. Louis doesn’t stop crying that day, so overwhelmed with his baby girl. 

Louis decides she isn’t as precious when she’s crying or sucking his nipples dry.

“Jeez, kiddo, you almost finished?” Louis whines, holding her close and watching her eat lunch.

“Does it hurt?” Harry asks, rubbing Louis’ back, watching in awe.

“Sometimes. I heard it gets easier, but I’m still new to it. Now they’re just raw and this kid can eat,” Louis giggles, rubbing her soft cheek. “Probably takes after Papa.”

“That’s my girl,” Harry grins. 

“She was such a perfect accident though, wasn’t she?” Louis smiles softly, cooing at their daughter. 

“Couldn’t have been any better,” Harry smiles, holding her tiny foot in his hand. Harry realizes then that his entire world is sat in one rocking chair, and none of it is scary.   
~  
“Daddy, can we have a slumber party like in the Princess Diaries 2?” Gabriella asks Louis while he’s tucking her in. He smiles at his six year old, rubbing his five-month pregnant belly.

“Sure, sweetheart. We can invite your friends and it’ll be a lot of fun,” Louis promises.

“But Papa can’t come,” she says firmly.

“Why not?” Louis laughs. 

“Because Papa is too much of a boy and he’s really bad at playing princess with me. You’re better at it, Daddy,” Gabriella explains as though it’s common knowledge and Louis just chuckles.

“Okay, but you have to tell Papa yourself that he can’t home,” he says, kissing her forehead. “You can tell your friends to come over Friday, alright?”

“Thank you, Daddy!” she shouts, hugging him tightly and Louis kisses her again, getting off the bed and closing the lights. 

He waddles back to his bedroom and sees Harry sitting on the bed, his legs crossed and he’s got his pen in his mouth, flipping through a book. He smiles up at Louis around the pen, and Louis sits next to him on his knees, rubbing his back. 

“What are you up to, baby?” Louis asks softly, trailing his fingers down Harry’s spine, and he sighs, taking the pen out of his mouth to speak.

“They got this new program at work that we all have to learn and it’s so complicated. I have to read this whole book to learn it. I’ve been there for five years and now they want to change everything,” Harry sighs, rubbing his forehead. 

“You’re a quick learner though, babe. I’m sure you’ll pick up on it easy,” Louis soothes, kissing his temple softly. “Let’s go to sleep, yeah? You look exhausted.”

“I am,” Harry whines, and Louis pouts in sympathy. 

“Here,” Louis says quietly, taking Harry’s books away along with his pen, putting it on his nightstand and removing the covers from the bed, motioning for Harry to get settled. Harry obliges, getting underneath the covers and letting his husband tuck him in. Harry smiles softly at him, pulling him underneath the covers with him and kissing him softly.

“Love you,” Harry murmurs.

“Love you, too,” Louis smiles, kissing him again. “Sleep, baby. We can talk in the morning. You need a good rest.”

Harry nods, pulling Louis close to his body and rubbing his belly softly. Louis nuzzles his face into his chest, pawing at his abs. Harry falls asleep easily, snoring lightly, and Louis smiles, glad Harry’s finally at ease for a little while. He knows Harry is always stressed with work, and Louis always feel bad about it, wanting to be a good husband and do what he can for him. 

The next morning, Harry is up early for work, buttoning up his shirt. Louis wakes up, rubbing his eyes and smiling at Harry.

“Morning, sweetie,” Louis says softly. Harry turns his head and gives Louis a small smile.

“Morning. How are you feeling?” he asks, watching Louis get out of bed and supporting his back with his hands.

“’M alright. I think the morning sickness has officially passed, so, that’s a relief,” he smiles, leaning up and kissing Harry’s lips softly.

“That’s good. Want me to make breakfast before I go?”

“Only if you have time, babe.”

“Yeah, I’ll make you eggs, that okay? You can get Gabby ready for school,” Harry suggests. Louis nods, picking out a tie he’d bought for Harry last Christmas, tying it for him and kissing him again.

“Like how this one looks.”

Harry plants a kiss on his forehead before walking downstairs to start breakfast. Louis sighs and goes to Gabriella’s room, sitting on her bed.

“Gabby, baby, gotta wake up for school,” Louis says gently, playing with her curly hair.

“Can’t I stay home with you, Daddy?” she pouts, snuggling into his lap. Louis grins, kissing her forehead.

“I wish you could, sweetie, but I want you to grow up and be really smart so you can be a doctor or an astronaut or anything you want.”

“Daddy, I don’t want to be a doctor or an astronaut. I want to go all over the world and help people,” she explains simply.

“Help people? What are you gonna do, baby?” Louis asks softly, his heart swelling with pride.

“I’m going to make people happy with toys and food and stuff,” she smiles, her front teeth missing.

“I think that’s a great idea, sweetheart, but you have to go to school for that, too, okay?” Louis encourages, poking the dimple on her cheek. Harry, Louis thinks fondly, so much like Harry.

“Fine, I guess I’ll go,” she sighs. Louis helps her pick out an outfit, settling on a cute spring dress with a light jacket over it. When they walk downstairs holding hands, Harry is pouring milk into two mugs of tea, the eggs and toast already on the table.

“Thanks, honey,” Louis says softly, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“Sure thing, babe,” Harry murmurs, kissing his lips once and handing him one of the mugs. They sit down at the table together, eating quietly, like most mornings. 

“Mrs. Williams said she’s going to read us two stories today,” Gabriella announces happily.

“Two stories? That sounds fun,” Harry says, taking a sip of his tea.

“And she’s bringing cookies! She said we’ve been really good,” Gabriella smiles.

“Wow, can I come?” Harry asks, and Louis knows he’s dreading going to work. He got promoted a few months back and his new boss is a complete jerk. He squeezes his knee under the table, a soft reminder that Louis is there, and Harry seems to relax a little bit.

“Papa, you have to go to work!” Gabriella rolls her eyes. “Oh! And Daddy said we’re going to have a slumber party like in the Princess Diaries 2 on Friday, but you aren’t allowed to come.”

Harry looks at Louis, mock offended, but Louis puts his hands up in surrender.

“That was actually Gabby’s idea, I told her she had to tell you herself.”

“Why is Daddy allowed to go and not me?” Harry pouts.

“Because,” Gabriella sighs. “Daddy is kinda like a girl, so he can come.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Louis says softly, giggling. Louis knows how feminine he is, mainly because he’s an omega, and he’s really okay with it.

“I actually have a meeting to go to Friday night with Nick, so that works out,” Harry says and Louis sighs.

“On a Friday night?” 

“Yeah, there’s a lot going on right now, and it’s hectic. It shouldn’t be too long, Nick has to get home to his family, too.”

“Will you be able to come to my doctor’s appointment Monday?” Louis asks suddenly, his hand flying to his extended tummy. “We get to find out the sex of the twins.”

“I know, babe. I’ll see what I can do,” Harry sighs, kissing his cheek. “I have to run. Gabby, you ready? You can take your breakfast with you in the car.”

“Okay,” she sighs getting up and taking her piece of toast. “Bye, Daddy!”

“Bye, honey. I love you,” Louis says, giving her a tight hug.

“I love you, too!” she kisses his cheek, grabbing Harry’s hand.

“Bye, babe,” Harry says softly, kissing him softly. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Louis sighs. “Bye.”

Harry’s made a rule that Louis can’t hang out with Zayn or Liam while he isn’t there, simply because they’re alphas and even though Louis is pregnant, Harry can’t trust them. Louis screamed at Harry for it while he was pregnant with Gabriella, saying it was stupid and he would hang out with whomever he wanted to, but while Zayn was over helping build the crib, he nearly lost control, his rut coming earlier than expected. Harry punched him in the jaw, knocking him out and bringing him home. He called to apologize, but it was over Louis’ safety, and Zayn understood. So Louis didn’t really argue with the rule anymore. 

Louis goes to the store to buy ingredients to make Harry’s favorite meal, knowing how stressed out he is and just wants to make it a little bit better. After all, Louis is his omega.   
~  
Louis makes sure he kisses Harry a few extra times before he leaves for his meeting Friday night, telling him he promises when he gets back he’ll take care of him. Harry wishes him luck with the 10 little girls he’ll be watching for the night, making sure Louis is careful on his body, and Louis just rolls his eyes and smiles, saying he’ll be perfectly fine. 

It’s hectic, Louis will admit, but they’re all so cute, and Gabriella looks so happy. Louis orders pizza for them, but he hasn’t been able to eat pizza lately, the grease making him nauseous, so he orders a salad with chicken, and he knows Harry would be proud. 

They build a fort and eat inside of it, and they all beg Louis to tell them a story.

“What kind of story do you girls want?” Louis asks after swallowing a bite of salad. 

“Tell us about you and Papa!” Gabriella smiles, chewing her pizza happily. 

“What about me and Papa, sweets?” Louis asks, not sure what kind of stories he can tell.

“How did you guys get married?” Adriana asks, sitting next to Gabriella. 

“Oh, you girls want to know how Mr. Styles asked me to marry him,” Louis smiles fondly, rubbing his tummy. They all nod and giggle. “Okay, well, it was after Gabby was born. Mr. Styles took me to a bookstore, a really quiet, small one that he knew I loved because I love to read. He let me buy a few books and then took me out for dinner. When they brought out dessert, cheesecake, which is my favorite, there was a gold ring sitting on top. I didn’t get it at first, but Mr. Styles laughed and picked it up and put it on my finger and told me he loved me and wanted to marry me. I said yes.”

The girls squeal, saying how cute it is, and Louis laughs. 

“Did you name your baby yet?” Caitlin asks. 

“I’m having two, actually,” Louis grins. “And no, not yet. Mr. Styles and I don’t know if they’re boys are girls yet.”

“What do you want them to be?” Samantha asks.

“I want two little boys, and so does Gabby, right, sweetheart?” Louis asks. Gabriella bursts into tears and runs out of the fort. Louis’ eyes go wide, completely confused. “Hold on, girls. Finish your pizza.”

Louis crawls out, whining at the ache in his back and gets up, waddling to Gabriella’s room. She’s hugging the teddy bear Louis and Harry had given to her the day she was born, which she named Curly, saying that’s what Harry’s hair looked like. 

“Hey, sweetie,” Louis says softly, sitting on the bed. “Want to tell Daddy why you’re crying?”

“Because you love the new babies more than me,” Gabriella sobs, hiding her face into the bear.

“Oh, Gabby, no. Papa and I are going to love you all the same way, but the new babies need a lot of attention because they can’t do anything by themselves. They’re going to need their big sister to help,” Louis soothes, rubbing her back.

“Are they gonna be cute like me?” she asks, sniffing, and Louis laughs. She’s definitely Harry’s daughter.

“Yes, sweetheart, very cute. You’re going to love them, and they’re going to love you right back, okay?” Louis kisses her forehead.

“Okay, as long as you still tuck me in and read me bedtime stories,” she says firmly.

“Always, love,” Louis grins. “C’mon, your friends are waiting downstairs.”

He takes her hand and brings her downstairs and they finish eating. They all huddle onto the couch afterwards, watching the Prince Diaries, and Louis makes them all hot chocolate. He’s so tired already, his back hurting and his head pounding. He hopes that the girls fall asleep soon and that Harry doesn’t get home too late. 

Louis feels himself drifting off, and he forces his eyes to stay open. Gabriella is curled into his chest, already fast asleep. Louis is smiling softly, looking at the time. It’s already past 10 o’clock and Louis shouldn’t be worried. He knows Harry’s job is demanding and his boss is a hard ass and they both know it, but it doesn’t make it any easier. 

Harry comes home close to 11, bags under his eyes. 

“Hey,” Louis whispers, looking over at the front door.

“Hi,” Harry says lowly, pushing his hair away from his eyes. He walks over and Louis leans his head back, so Harry gives him a quick kiss. “How were they?”

“Great, great. We talked about you. They love you, Mr. Styles,” Louis smiles, and Harry’s only able to return a half smile. “How was the meeting?”

“Very long, very tiring. It sucks, Lou,” Harry sighs.

“Have you considered getting a different job instead?” Louis asks hesitantly.

“Yeah, I’ve thought about it, but I can’t leave this place. The pay is great, benefits are great, and I have a family to support.”

“Harry, I don’t want you to be this miserable the rest of our lives. You’re going to work yourself sick at this rate,” Louis sighs.

“Can we talk in the bedroom instead?”

Louis nods, gently moving Gabriella off of him. Harry’s hand finds Louis, helping him up the stairs. Louis helps Harry strip out of his clothes and they crawl into bed. Louis curls into Harry, looking up at him.

“Hey,” Louis whispers.

“Hi,” Harry replies. “I think we already said our greetings earlier.”

Louis giggles, kissing Harry’s neck.

“Yeah, I know. I just wanted to tell you I love you. I’m glad it was you that saved me in the hallway,” Louis says softly, his eyes shining.

“I had to, Louis. You didn’t deserve that,” Harry murmurs, holding him closer and trying not to think about that day.

“You didn’t have to. You could have walked away. But you didn’t, because you’re an amazing person that deserves so much better. I wish I could take away all this stress and misery because I miss you a lot,” Louis chokes on a sob, shaking his head.

“Louis,” Harry inhales sharply. “I’m sorry. I know I haven’t been around much and I know I’ve been shitty.”

“I just think you should look for a new job. You can work for a different company or something. I can’t stand this anymore, Harry.”

“Louis-“

“Think about it, H. You can at least look around. Please. With the new babies coming I don’t want you working these hours and being this miserable. I need you to be here for me fully. You know with Gabby I was close to post-partum depression and the doctor said it can happen again. I’m going to need to know they have stable parents.”

“I know, Lou, I know. I’ll see what I can do, okay?”

“Thank you,” Louis whispers, kissing him softly. 

“And I love you too, baby. I never stopped and I never will,” Harry murmurs, kissing him again.

“I know.”


End file.
